The Jurassic Book
The Jurassic Book is a fanfic dedicated to the wiki. The title is also a pun. Notes Before we begin, there are things you should know: *Mowgli will be an adult, have a job as a forest ranger and be married to Jumeirah, plus have a son like in the literature. *There will be dinosaurs, but there are like only fifteen dinosaurs known in India alone (and they aren't very diverse), so there will be some from the neighboring countries too. *There will also be some references to other jungle-book portrayals. *Some characters from the stories will be included. *Sandah was probably portrayed as a girl in the English version (though his/her voice sounded more male to me), but he'll be male here. Prologue ~Western Madhya Pradesh, almost noon~ A herd of Indian onager horses, also known as, rather inappropriately, wild-ass, were galloping across the desert while being chased by some wolves, the leader of which was none other than Vermillion. "Keep up a little longer, we almost have them" he urged the other wolves and they were quite eager, that is until the horses run past a grove and something bursts from it. Vermillion and co halt and lay their eyes on a creature none have ever seen before: a Rajasaurus (a predatory dinosaur), "what is that?!" Sandah gasps while watching the great reptile grab a horse with its mouth and shake it to death, then get joined by two more Rajasaurus (one was an adolescent). To Sandah, the beasts were both fascinating and scary: they walked on two legs like a human, but their scaly skin showed a reptilian heritage, they were about the same size as a rhino and were covered in scutes like a crocodile, but the weirdest feature was their arms: they were so small that they were barely noticeable, even the fingers were stubby. Some of the wolves wonder what purpose those arms functioned for (if there were any). Before Sandah's question could be answered, one of the adult abelisaurs look at the wolves, unnerving them. "I don't know, but I'd rather not stick around to find out, retreat!" Vermillion spoke and they all flee with the dinosaur getting hostile to them, and unleashes a roar at them. A few miles away in the jungle not far from the Man-Village, Mowgli was on patrol. The Man-Cub was now full-grown and a wildlife-ranger as shown in his new clothes (dark-green pants and a green vest). A man named Gisborne had bumped into him one day and took interest in the animal-raised human, noting his animal-like attributes and offered Mowgli the job, who accepted, and he sure loves it. He became something of a guardian of sorts (as Bagheera once said) to his old animal-friends, and was practically the best the forestry-service have ever had. Currently he was out tracking for a pestering Indian-leopard that claimed one of the village's buffalos and the villagers became worried that the feline might become a problem in some way, so here he was trying to keep the peace on both sides. He remains walking and surveying when he began smelling what smelled like carrion. Fallowing it he finds the dead buffalo, and further examination proves that a big cat was involved. Mowgli recalls his boss Mueller said that animals who harass humans often had to eliminated: predation on livestock warranted the animal to be removed from the wild and kept in captivity, which Mowgli had no problems with as long as the animal deserves it, and will get a pardon and be released somewhere far away so it learns its lesson, but if it returns and continues its intentions it will eventually be put in captivity for good, and man-eaters like Shere Khan usually required death-sentences to be stopped, which Mowgli knows all too well from his late nemesis. Aside from problematic animals, the job also involved stopping evil humans like poachers, and Mowgli has certainly become a bane of many hunters' existences, often removing their traps and bringing them to the nearest jail. As Mowgli looked around himself and the dead buffalo for any signs of the leopard, he pats the scabbard where Rahhar's old knife still rested and draws out a new artificial boomerang (he didn't use the tree-bark one anymore) while moving off, however it didn't take long to find the leopard, when he goes around a tree they bump right into each other. The leopard, who came back for seconds on the buffalo, became angry at Mowgli being here, knowing the Jungle-Boy is planning on putting a stop to this. Before Mowgli could say anything the leopard outright attacks him in fury. Mowgli dodges and takes shelter in a log as the cat fallows him in, and just when the feline was almost on top of him, something grabs it and pulls it out. The leopard struggles but it was hopeless as it suddenly found itself the prey while Mowgli watched in awe at the leopard being tortured until going limp. For a moment it took Mowgli some nerve to come out and meet his savior, thinking it was probably either Baloo, Kaa or Hathi, but when he did look, it wasn't any of the three, rather it was a massive dinosaur called Sinraptor, though he didn't know it since he's never heard of dinosaurs before. Looking at this one, who was looking back at him, Mowgli noticed some scars covering its body, possibly from fights, and in its mouth was the leopard. "What the?" Mowgli murmurs, unsure if he should thank the dinosaur or fear it, but got his answer when suddenly the carnosaur swings its head at him in an attempt to eat him too. Mowgli ran with the prehistoric predator after him, being careful to avoid tripping himself over roots or pebbles, while the dinosaur just plowed through tree-branches with ease. Mowgli looks back, but in doing so fell down a slope, ironically this helped him as the Sinraptor couldn't see him, but he nevertheless kept running until dropping behind some shrubbery on a ledge. The Sinraptor emerges a few feet away and looks around wondering where its prey went, but after a while as Mowgli kept absolutely still and quiet, the dinosaur gives up and leaves. Mowgli waited a few minutes before he felt sure the coast was clear and gets to his feet, then walks in the direction of the village: his family and friends are gonna be in for quite a story. Stay tuned for The Jurassic Book, Chapter one Characters *Mowgli *Bagheera *Baloo *Kaa *Kichi *Luri *Akru *Sura *Vermillion *Bacchus *Lala *Sandah *Maki *Rikki-Tikki-Tavi *Chil *Hathi *Rahhar *Meshua *Sanjay *Jumeirah *Alexander (Human) *Virgil the Titanosaurus And more... Gallery Category:Fanfiction